Frustration
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Warning. This is smutty and silly and not to be taken too seriously. Read all the way to the end before getting too upset, please. This involves Merle and Carol...kinda XXX


_**Important: This is something I wrote strictly for fun. Sometimes I write some 'out there' stuff (like threesomes that I don't post cause I expect hate mail. lol) I am a Caryl shipper through and through, this is not to be taken too seriously and before you get upset please read all the way to the end;)**_

 _ **If the idea of Carol and Merle gets your panties in a bunch you probably should skip this. Although if you are the kind of person who reads things you know you will probably piss you off just so you can send me hate then go ahead but it will be ignored cause I warned ya;)**_

 _ **Seriously, read right to the end:)**_

Merle couldn't figure her out, she was hostile to him and yet he couldn't seem to be mad about it. He actually found it adorable. He couldn't tell her that thought, she'd probably thump him.

"I don't suppose you did anything while we were gone!"

"Tell me, darlin', what did you want me to do?"

"You could have cleaned up, or helped with chores. There are a million things to do around here!"

She began to storm off and he followed her.

"You sure do like to bust my balls, don't you?"

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Please what? You don't have to beg for nothin' I'll give you anything you want."

He followed her down into the laundry room and she turned in a huff when she realized he was right on her heels.

"Why are you following me, Merle?"

"Thought you might wanna yell at me some more, Miss Carol. Just tryin' to make your life easier by being close at hand for you to yell at."

"Are you honestly playing the victim?"

"Hey, I got feelings you know?"

"Did I hurt your little feelings?"

She bent over to pick up a load of washing to dump in the cart.

"Yeah, you did but I'll forgive you cause you're cute."

"Don't even try to charm me, it won't work."

He came up behind her and he could feel her stiffen. "What if I try really hard?"

"I...Merle.." she stuttered.

"Am I makin' you nervous?"

She turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Of course not."

He placed his hands on either side of her against the wall.

"That's good, if it's true. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

She didn't say a word but she did take a small step toward him.

"What if I promise to do as you say and mind my manners? Then can we make friends?"

She answered in a quiet voice. "OK."

"Great, cause I can be a very good boy when properly motivated."

He moved his mouth right next to her ear, testing the waters.

"I'm gonna be real honest here and you go ahead and smack me if you need to, sweetheart. I wanna make you feel good cause I know I can do it. What do you say?"

"Merle...I.."

He waited and she looked up into his eyes, he was patient and calm.

"Is that a no? Is it a yes?"

He grinned in a way that only he could.

"Yes."

He moved in and touched her waist with his hands and she reached up to his shoulders.

His mouth touched hers and she melted into it. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Before he even consciously decided to she was lifted onto the counter and he was pulling her into him.

He held onto her ass and yanked closer to his body and groaned.

"Jesus woman! I love you yellin' at me, I must be messed in the head."

She laughed and he pulled her shirt over her head and came close to kiss her neck.

His rough hands trailed all over her soft skin and he couldn't believe she had gone for this. He was nothing to look at and she spent half her day growling at him or rolling her eyes in his direction.

He held her cheek in one hand kissing her deep while undoing her bra with the other hand and pulling it off.

"Damn! Would you look at this? You're more than cute darlin' you're a fuckin' smoke show!"

He grabbed her breasts and kissed her throat roughly, groaning into her skin. She was surprisingly quiet and he slowed down to check she was still into it.

She grinned and pulled him close when he backed away.

"Don't stop, Merle, I want it!"

He was shocked when she slid off the counter and dropped her pants to the floor and insisted he strip for her.

He pulled his shirt off and kissed her again. She draped her arms around his neck as he fumbled out of his jeans. She was completely naked and he needed to touch her everywhere at once. He pushed her to the wall and let his hands roam, he was sure at some point she'd come to her senses and tell him to get lost. He let his hand drift to her mid thigh trying not to cum all over her hip when he finally got where he was going.

She moaned and let her head fall back against the wall when his fingers finally reached the place between her legs he'd thought about.

She was wet, smooth and warm and he moved his fingers all over her folds as she writhed against the wall.

"Why are you lettin' me near you?"

It all felt surreal, like a wishy washy version of reality.

"I want you to make me feel good, Merle. I know you can do it. Touch me."

He dropped to his knees and pulled her right leg onto his shoulder and kissed the inside of her right thigh.

"Mmmmm god...yes..."

She sounded so sweet and moaned and whined against the wall like she'd never felt so good. He moved his hands to her ass and pulled her pussy to his lips. He kissed and licked and she threaded her fingers into his short hair pulling him even closer.

"It feels so good...don't stop..."

Merle would keep it up as long as she let him, she tasted like a dream. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and then buried his mouth into her.

"Stop!" she uttered.

"I knew it," he groaned. There it was, she had snapped out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew you'd come to your good senses."

"No. Come here," she whispered, "I want to touch you."

"Huh?"

She moved in close and started to stroke him, kissing his neck and whispering into his ear.

"I love what you do to me, Merle...I want more..."

"Oh shit honey, you're makin' me crazy!"

"You like that?" she asked, jerking him a little harder and faster.

"Oh fuck yeah! You're gonna make me cum like a schoolboy all over your sweet thighs."

"Fuck me, Merle..." she purred, and he was amazed to be the voice of reason.

"Hey there, darlin' we can't be doin' that. You'll end up pregnant and...we just can't."

"If you say so," she said, softly.

She opened her leg and wrapped it around his waist till he could feel his hard dick touching her wetness.

"Hey! I said..."

"I know what you said, and we aren't having sex...are we?"

She rolled her hips forward and rubbed her wetness against his dick again slow and soft.

"I never took you for a devil."

"Do you wanna be inside me, Merle? I want to feel you inside me...so badly. Just a little...please...just for a minute...I need it..."

She wasn't letting up and she took his ass in both hands pulling him tight against her.

"I'm telling you, it ain't a good idea!"

She slid her hand between them and grabbed his dick teasing him by continuing the torture.

"Just imagine how good it will feel, Merle, really think about it..." she whispered.

He was only human and he broke, lifting her up into his arms and driving into her against the concrete wall.

"Mmmm god...yes, Merle!"

She dropped her head to his shoulder and he fucked her hard, he never felt anything like her body.

"Carol...oh damn, Carol!"

He moved in a perfect rhythm and she whined out his name over and over, he could feel sweat all over his body and the sensation of her tightening around him.

"Merle...you fuck me so good!"

He was close, so close...

"Merle..."

"Yeah...Jesus..."

"Merle..."

Faster and more intense and he couldn't contain it now, she was so soft and so beautiful and it was all too much...

"Merle...Merle! Hey, come on!"

His eyes shot open and his heart was beating rapidly out of his chest. Disorientated and with a raging hard on, he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He looked up and Carol was glaring down at him in aggravation.

"This is the third time I'm waking you up, your Majesty!" Carol grumbled, walking out of his cell.

His head dropped back onto his pillow and he groaned in frustration. First Maggie, then Michonne and now his own brother's girl, he was in trouble.

Carol was a lot more fun in his dreams. He decided right then he better find himself a woman of his own before Daryl heard him moaning Carol's name in his sleep and kicked his ass.

 _ **See? I'm a Caryl shipper:) told you!**_

 _ **I've been writing a lot of long serious AU stuff and I had to write a few goofy short things just to get out of a rut. I'm mapping out a long dramatic AU but I needed to write some simple smut.**_

 _ **xoxox**_


End file.
